


crying in my prom dress

by ctrladrienette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kisses, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Prom, i love these two sm, lila pisses me off lol, love square, pls dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrladrienette/pseuds/ctrladrienette
Summary: If you asked Marinette if she was going to prom, she would have said no. Don’t get her wrong, this was the event of her dreams. Chloé Bourgeois, surprisingly her best friend after Alya started believing Lila’s lies, had convinced her father to host the event for the students, free of cost. She had designed and created a dress, styled everything in her sketch books but everything didn’t feel right.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	crying in my prom dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icantwritesorry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwritesorry/gifts).



> au :: if marinette and adrien went to prom together.  
> i wrote this at 4am so if it sucks.... bye i tried

If you asked Marinette if she was going to prom, she would have said no. Don’t get her wrong, this was the event of her dreams. Chloé Bourgeois, surprisingly her best friend after Alya started believing Lila’s lies, had convinced her father to host the event for the students, free of cost. She had designed and created a dress, styled everything in her sketch books but everything didn’t feel right.

The teenage heroine had always identified Lila as her arch-nemesis, but only Chloé and Adrien ever saw through Lila, making them the only people in their small class at their high school to not be naive. You could imagine how many akumas their class would attract just because of Lila. After their blinded classmates defended her yet again, even though she had physically assaulted the blunette, Chloé found Marinette and comforted her. Tikki and Pollen had also had some reuniting after the whole ordeal, thanks to their holders being Ladybug and Honey Bee, convincing the young guardian to let the blonde be a permanent Miraculous holder.

Adrien had been a prominent part of her life still. She wasn’t a crazy fangirl as she used to be back in the beginning of their friendship, but she still had feelings for him. Marinette had a gut feeling he didn’t reciprocate, but she still told Luka that she wasn’t interested in a romantic relationship and leading him on. It was a mutual decision and the two remained close friends, feeling nostalgically similar to when her close friend Nathaniel or even Nino obtained a crush on the brunette.

If you had asked Marinette what she had dreamed of her prom looking like, she would have described a banquet, she and her blonde best friend would have worn dresses she designed, their hair in soft loose curls. Obviously, their dresses would be pink and yellow respectively, flowers and other accessories adorning their bodies. Their make-up would have been subtle but flawlessly done, simply but effortlessly creating the effect of a miraculous goddess if you will. 

There would be a corsage of pink roses and white lilies and she would have interlaced her fingers with the guy of her dreams, dancing her hearts desires away, smiling while sharing small, passionate kisses. It would have been like a utopia, just a place for two lovers to be themselves together, to feel and truly love one another. But alas, that was just a fantasy, a daydream. There was no way that could actually happen.

It was their senior year, and as much as Marinette wanted to go to prom, she couldn’t bring herself to. Chloé and Adrien had tried to convince her, but it was pointless. Her brain had decided that she didn’t deserve to be happy. Recently, Alix had came out of the “Lila is so believable” group and had joined her three classmates, knowing that Marinette was Ladybug and she would never lie. This led to Alix being given the Rabbit Miraculous, to prevent any leaked information, especially to Chat Noir.  
Now this may sound stupid, but yes, Ladybug and Chat Noir were still adamantly (more on her part) not sharing their identities, which was honestly pointless at this point because of Marinette being the guardian and all. He tried to convince her, but every time he mentioned it, his akumatized self would come back into her memory. Cue the inevitable and plentiful panic attacks that Chloé, Alix, and Adrien would have to calm her down from. assuring her that they loved her and everything was alright.

Somedays were harder than others, Marinette could admit. But Lila had just gone to an extreme level that got her riled up more than ever. Claiming to have a miraculous was something that ticked off Marinette, seeming suspicious to her classmates but Chloé and Alix sending heavy glares at the compulsive liar. As the Guardian of the Miraculous- wait, Miraculouses? Miraculi? Let’s go with Miraculouses.  
Adrien seemed suspiciously livid to her too, which confused the teen girl but she shook off the feeling. He knew that Lila was a complete and utter fake, as her blonde bestie would do it, and that’s all. Nothing crazy of course, he was too much of a gentleman to be her leather suited partner in crime.

“How did Ladybug give you the Miraculous? You’re obviously incompetent, since you’ve never actually met Prince Ali- whoops!” Chloé winked at Alix from where she and Marinette were sitting. Alya was, as expected, furious, while Rose just simply nodded.

“What are you doing Rose? Those four are idiots and you believe them?” Rose simply tuned out the brunette girl’s complaints of the petite blonde being an airhead and sat down next to Alix, close to where Adrien was. 

“I had an enlightening conversation with the prince himself, and he said to my face that he has never been in contact with you. Therefore, I do not want to associate myself with a liar.” Rose simply smirked as she watched the girl’s guard fall down as she swept her bangs back with a defeated look. “5 down, 9 left,” she whispered to the pink-haired-girl next to her, who simply laughed as Mrs. Bustier (yes, she got married after her first pregnancy) began class. 

Chloé offered her hand to the fellow blonde and her face softened as they high fived. After Sabrina Raincomprix, formerly known as the girl who had followed the blonde like a puppy, had left for Lila, the blonde girl had changed immensely. She was quite giving and less bratty, much more appealing to newcomers.

*** 

As “Effortlessly” by Madison Beer played through Marinette’s AirPods, she closed her locker as she headed to lunch. Obviously, Adrien was behind the door, as he had on many occasions, but this time she wasn’t scared. 

“Hi Marinette!” He cheerily said to the petite girl, who just smiled warily at him. 

“Hi Adrien, what’s up?” The blonde boy’s smile instantly faded and was washed with pure concern. 

“Don’t lie to me, something happened. What was it?” Marinette swallowed, looking around for bystanders (which there were) and dragged him into the janitor’s closet. Although the location had a different meaning to the students, she typically went in there to transform if the bathroom was too apparent or obvious. 

“Okay, well, back in our sophomore year,” She took a deep breathe as her blonde crush motioned for her to continue. “Lila physically threatened me that you would leave me and all our friends would desert me like they did, and that I would lose everyone and everything. Yesterday, she started threatening me again, which she hasn’t done since junior year and said I should hurt myself and before you came I was having a panic attack-” 

She was interrupted with Adrien crashing his lips with hers, which took her less than a second to respond. It was almost like a dream, a dream she never wanted to wake from. His mint lips pressing against hers, savoring her taste as if she was about to disappear, so fragile. 

Slowly but surely, she could feel herself falling under his spell again as he pinned her against the door, locking it as she wrapped her legs around his waist, slightly difficult due to the lengthy pink dress she was wearing, her hair in a high ponytail, bracelets and rings decorating her body. She slowly slid down as they shared small, slow pecks, full of love.

The blonde teenager kissed her as he rubbed his thumb over her porcelain cheek, the blunette leaning into his touch. “I always said I would find you anywhere m’lady, and I will never, ever, ever leave you.” His face softened more, if that was even possible. Marinette’s face morphed from utter confusion, to shock, to a smile, a blinding, perfect, undeniably beautiful smile. She grinned as she initiated the kiss this time, passionately falling in love again with the boy who had loved her back for three years. 

“So I guess I should have fallen for you awhile ago, huh my love?” He smirked as he caressed her skin again, making a noise of approval as the new couple left the closet, hand in hand whilst unaware Chloé, Alix, and Rose were on the verge of squealing and screaming “Finally!” respectfully.

As they entered the courtyard, Marinette internally groaned as everyone gasped. Adrien quickly changed that though, kissing her hand playfully which made her giggle while gasping, eliciting more surprised reactions and a furious Lila. Alya held her back, similarly to how Sabrina and Chloé’s reaction used to be like. The blonde heroine’s expression softened as she and the two other girls in their group fawned over the lovebirds.

“Are you going to prom tomorrow, Mari?” Rose asked as the group walked to Marinette’s home for lunch break. The blunette paused as she thought about it. The guy of her dreams liked her back, she had four of the best friends ever, and dress designs she didn’t really have purposes for. 

“You know what? Yes. And Lila can do whatever the hell she wants to try to ruin that night for me, I have all of you and that’s all that matters.” Adrien grinned widely at his girlfriend and immediately spun her around, causing the girls to lightly chuckle as Tom, Sabine, and Gabriel gasping at the two teens. The lovers couldn’t find it in them to give a damn though, they were happy and that’s all that mattered. The parents smiled softly and Gabriel chuckled as he thought of his late wife, immediately making the decision, knowing that he made the right one. 

To Nathalie Sancouer:  
Alert Miss Rossi that her time with the company has come to a close. I will be returning the butterfly miraculous to Ladybug tonight.

*** 

“She’s ready,” Chloé alerted her childhood friend, smiling as she reminisced on she and the other girls getting ready together. It felt as though they were princesses attending a ball with their princes (Rose had convinced Ali to attend with her) and it was magical. 

The blonde girl was wearing a yellow dress, the bodice fitting well, highlighting her assets well. She sparkled with a light yellow eyeshadow look, light pink gloss and slight glittery blush on her cheeks. She wore her miraculous in her hair and a simple yellow bracelet she had received from her mother on her last visit to the city of love. 

Alix was wearing very similar clothing to her, only her dress was a maxi design, and she chose to wear an edgy jacket on top of her dress, which surprisingly worked out well, finishing out her aesthetic nicely. Rose looked like the reincarnation of Aurora and all three girls were beautiful.

But the blonde model knew he was in heaven when his princess walked down the stairs from the apartment. Her hair was adorned in curls, twisted to form a style that laid on only the right side of chest (imagine a ponytail and then you pull it to the front of your body? now curl it :) There were small jewels in her hair, sparkling in the light. Her miraculous black in camouflage mode, her dress was made of pink silk, having a small u-line with folds, creating mesmerizing patterns. 

A large rose was placed in the right center of her dress, folds directing to the center to make it the center focus of the lengthy dress, touching her ankles nearly. It was obvious she designed it because it was purely Marinette. From the seams to the decorative elements, it was his lover in a garment if anything. The mix of pinks and whites had him falling in love at first sight again.

“You look absolutely stunning my love,” He said with smile as she flushed a soft rosy red as Adrien placed a loving kiss on her gloved hand. 

“And you look handsome chaton, are you ready?” The blonde nodded at his blunette beauty as they walked to the limo. Alix was going with Kim, Chloé with Phillip, a friend she had met at cotillion, Rose with Ali, and Marinette and Adrien. The heroine and hero interlocked their fingers again as they entered the vehicle, smiling fondly at each other as they leaned on each other peacefully.

The shocked gasps of Lila, Alya, and the rest of their class just made Kim and Alix smirk (You could say she had a way with words and had managed to convince him that Lila was a backstabbing traitor.) If everything that they thought was gonna happen happened, they would be in good hands.

“Marinette stole my date!” The blunette wanted to hurt something, rather someone, but her boyfriend held her back. He knew that if Lila played dirty, that would rile Marinette up and cause disaster. There’s not much you can do when you’re literally the holders of the gods of creation and destruction. 

“That is incorrect,” Adrien said coldly. “I’m with my girlfriend as I should be, you’re acting inappropriately towards a taken man. If you’re still sour about my father dropping you from the company’s list of muses, you can keep that to your damn self, not towards the love of my life.” The two girls flushed, but for two reasons: love and anger, respectfully.

“That’s not what you said last week, why would you want to be with such a dumb b-” Chloé tried to hold him back and assure him it would be okay but he couldn’t let someone talk about his lady like that.

The blonde lightly chuckled. “For your information, Miss Rossi, the only conversation I’ve had with you was about an assignment since you lied to your mother about the school being closed still after an akuma that happened almost a year ago, also known as the relapse of The Dark Owl. You cannot talk about one of the most important females in my life with such disrespect and expect to get away with it.”

Lila sneered and walked up to the petite blunette, who was standing next to the protective blonde and slapped her. The sound of the muscle shaking echoed as the crowds gasped, watching as the brunette scraped the girl’s skin. Marinette just held back tears as she ran away from the room.

Adrien growled. “See what you did, you-“ Nino held his best friend back but the eighteen-year-old just shrugged them off and ran out to find wherever Lila Rossi had made the love of his life disappear. 

She was definitely going to pay for the hell she’d made the pair go through.

*** 

Marinette gasped for air as she ran up through her trap door, tears flowing down her cheeks as she laid on her chaise. Tikki flew from her hiding place and cuddled next to her holder’s cheek, sympathizing with the pained girl.

A few minutes later, her blonde boyfriend walked up, previously assuring her parents everything was alright. Plagg phased through the wooden floor and flew over to the ladybug kwami. 

“She’s not worth it okay?” Adrien rubbed soothing circles on her porcelain skin as she cried and started letting out staggered breaths, him saying assuring words to her.

And honestly that’s all that mattered because even though she was crying in her prom dress, she was happy with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to life support six times through while writing & i love it sm jus wanted to say that <3


End file.
